


The Moon and Stars

by dreamyworld



Series: Wolfstar fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Coming Out, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hugging, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Oneshot, Sexuality Crisis, Swearing, c. 1975, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyworld/pseuds/dreamyworld
Summary: Sirius Black has a hard time coming to terms with his sexuality, but his friends love and accept him. Especially Remus. (Marauders Era. Wolfstar.)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> He tastes like chocolate.

The mind of Sirius Black was as dark as his last name. The depths of his thoughts were as complex as his family tree.

He didn‘t want to be associated with his racist family.

Hogwarts came the closest to something he could call a home. Sirius hated school. He hated overthinking, too. Most of the times, when people are alone with their crush or partner, they could feel happy and peaceful. But for someone who was in that exact situation right now, and also known for his carefree behaviour, he cared surprisingly much. He had fallen asleep and awoke in Remus‘ arms. He had no clue about the time, but it was slowly getting dark in the boys‘ dorm.

The boy whose chest he laid on, slowly breathed in and out. Last night was exhausting for him, Sirius knew, because it‘s when Remus had turned into a werewolf.

As much as Sirius loved him, encountering Remus in his werewolf form was a rather scary experience.

What‘s the definition of love, if you fall asleep in someone‘s arms and all you want to be is happy, but your mind can‘t process the feeling?

As Sirius slowly pulled away from him, he noticed and rose up as well. His grey-greenish eyes were still half closed and his hair was a mess. A mess that Sirius found oddly beautiful. He could get used to it.

„Hey Padfoot.“

„Hey Moony.“

The boys awkwardly stared/looked/smiled at each other.

Remus was the first one to break the gaze by playing a short kiss on Sirius‘ pale cheek. Therefore his reaction came out in a surprised, almost angry sounding tome. „Woah, wowow. You‘re going quite fast here.“ and Remus blushed.

„After the kiss last night, I thought it was okay do do it again…“, he admitted shyly and Sirius tried his best to hide his obnoxiously fast beating heart that seemed about to metaphorically fall out of his chest. And who knows what would have happened next if it wasn‘t for Prongs and Wormtail opening the door to the dormitory rather excitedly. 

Peter was small for a Year 5 student, people would often mistake him for a Year 2. Sirius remembered one time Peter got into trouble with the barkeeper at the _Three Broomsticks_ and wouldn‘t let him order Butterbeer until James had a long argument with her, explaining that it‘s not fair to judge people based on their looks.

Now they seemed happy with what they got this time. Lots of magic candy, sweets and treats that Sirius usually loved - and the unnecessary thick dark chocolate that Remus loved a little too much. But now Remus didn‘t seem in the mood for chocolate. He was almost embarrassed by getting caught in the same bed as Sirius.

James took his glasses off and then on again, as if he was to say „Blimey, I think I‘ve had a bit too much butterbeers this evening, am I seeing correctly? Moony and Padfoot sharing a bed? You know this is Hogwarts, everybody is given their own space!“

Peter, being the smaller and shyer one, would probably just laugh and ask if he could join them.

Well, they weren‘t caught doing anything more intimate than cuddling, but for 15 year old boys, it surely raises suspicions, „What‘s wrong with two dudes sharing a bed?“ it suddenly erupted from Sirius‘ mouth before he could stop it, after noticing the surprised stares of his friends.

„Nothing!“, James exclaimed. „But I mean, you could have told me earlier because.. because I always thought you liked girls.. what about Marlene McKinnon?“

Exactly that were Sirius‘ thoughts, but now that he and Remus basically confessed their feelings for each other, Sirius was once again confused about his sexuality.

Remus has been out as bisexual ever since they met. He liked boys and girls. He had a preference for boys though. Sirius remembered how James and Peter were so accepting of him and didn‘t make much a deal out of it. But Sirius still needed some time to think.

Suddenly Peter asked him out of the blue: „Do you want a chocolate?“, which caught him off guard, but he accepted. „Thank you, Peter.“, and he broke the newly bought chocolate bar in two halves, handing one of them to Sirius and the other to Peter.

The curly haired boy took a bite and the warm sweetness spread in his mouth and his stomach immediately. Remus didn‘t lie when he said that it made you happy. He almost gained some confidence, enough to say what‘s been on his mind. The owner of the bed he sat on - Remus - even stuffed his mouth with the half of the chocolate bar, leaving his fingers sticky and his mouth too full to speak.

_Now is the time, Sirius thought._

_Fuck, I‘m usually not that nervous._

_Fuck it. I will come out now._

He had to. Or be exact, he **wanted** to.

So he took a deep breath, and a tight grip on the sheets before finally stating: „I am bisexual. I love both girls and boys, but Moony made me realize it.“ Sirius grabbed Moonys hand and once again traced the scars he liked so much. Moony made a funny noise — he still couldn‘t form a coherent sentence due to the chocolate in his mouth, but he was amused and obviously just in love with Sirius as it was the other way around.

Peter was the first to react. „So you‘re both bisexual? And you‘re dating??“ to which Sirius proudly answered „Yes, we are. Well, Moony didn‘t know about my sexuality but he probably guessed I had feelings for him, didn‘t you, Moony?“ The brunet boy nodded his head as a response. „Of course he did, I never stopped giving him hints over the school year.“, he chuckled.

James regained his thoughts and gave his opinion on Sirius‘ statement. „Congrats, dude!“ James leaned over to Sirius to give him a pat on the shoulder. Peter hugged him. „Padfoot, you are so valid!“ With the constant affection, Sirius did indeed feel validated.

But the kiss on his lips he received from his **boyfriend** (whose mouth was empty now, luckily) robbed him of almost all his senses, except for his touch and taste.

And Remus was sweet, his lips tasted sweet. Just like the chocolate they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for more Wolfstar because I love that pairing.


End file.
